


Charcoal

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Charcoal is the color of confusion.





	Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark. This has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Charcoal is the color of confusion.

It’s his inability to speak truly to Pepper and Rhodey.

It’s not knowing how to treat Harley or Peter.

It’s doing everything wrong with Ultron and being worse off for it.

It’s him not knowing anything anymore.

It’s being unsure how to speak to Steve – how to forgive Steve and ask for forgiveness.

It’s not knowing how the others will accept him to bring every one back.

It’s not understanding why they have no qualms with accepting him into their ranks.

It’s being at a loss on how to feel in any given situation.

Charcoal is the color of confusion.


End file.
